1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information management systems, information processing apparatuses and methods, recording media, and programs, and particularly relates to, for example, an information management system for preventing the creation of management information for one person under management indicating identification information and a photograph of another, different person under management, to an information processing apparatus and method, a recording medium, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, as methods for preventing patients from getting mixed up with other patients in hospitals, for example, the following methods have been developed. For example, patients are instructed to wear bar-coded wristbands, which indicate patient identification information. Also, documents describing medical treatment (e.g., patients' charts) have bar codes printed thereon, and the bar codes are referenced. Accordingly, patient mix-up is prevented.
However, in the known methods, for example, wristbands and patients' charts only have bar codes and text information such as names recorded thereon. If a wrong bar code is issued to a patient, that patient may be mixed up with other patients unless a nurse or a doctor asks the patient to confirm the patient's name.
In order to solve the problem, a method for visually confirming the identity of a patient by using a patient's photograph has been considered. For example, a patient's identification information is written by hand at the chart, and that patient's photograph is separately pasted by hand onto the same chart (the patient's identification information is written on the chart with a pen, and the patient's photograph is glued onto the chart). A wrong chart having identification information and a photograph of a different patient may be created. As a result, patient mix-up may occur.